


Birds of a feather

by ladyluck_number_6



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, General Worldbuilding, Raul learns a bit more about Wynonna, Wynonna tries to learn about Raul but fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyluck_number_6/pseuds/ladyluck_number_6
Summary: Wynonna finds an injured bird and names him Sylvester. Raul learns the story behind Wynonnas scar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a dumb doodle I made during class. This is my first time writing Raul and I want to do justice by my ghoul grandpa so any feedback about it would be greatly appreciated!

“Boss...why is there a bird on your head?” He’d left her alone for five minutes to gather kindling, he returns to see a large haggard crow perched atop her head.

“He likes to be tall” Wynonna grinned reaching up to pet the crow’s head.

“He can fly Wyn”

“That doesn’t change the fact he’s only a foot tall, plus he needs to rest, he seems tired” she argued, the bird pecked at one of her braids, pulling a few strands loose.

“You have a point” Raul replied with a shrug, no use trying to argue with her, It’d only been a week since Raul joined up with the seemingly ever-optimistic courier and he learned quickly she was an odd one, he wondered if it had to do with the large scar on her scalp. She consistently had a smile, she seemed to have no fear and he’d often turn around to find her engaged in combat with one hostile or another. She was either incredibly meticulous about her plans internally, or she was stupid lucky, Raul had a feeling it was the latter. Wynonna gently transferred the bird from her head to perch on her left knee, which she pulled close to her chest so the bird remained eye level. Raul dumped the kindling and started the fire.

“Oh, oh dear” Wynonna muttered examining the wing of the crow, who snapped its beak irritably.

“Hm?” Raul looked up, half interested.

“One of Sylvester’s wings is hurt” she moved the feathers aside to show an injury.

“Sylvester?”

“Yeah Sylvester, I named him” Wynnona nodded, she took out her medkit and began pulling out supplies.

“Great idea Boss, waste precious medical supplies on a bird” Raul quipped. To his surprise, Wynonna’s eyebrows drew together and she looked serious, an emotion his previous sarcastic comments never garnered.

“He’s in pain Raul, he deserves as much help as you or me,” she said solemnly, she turned her full attention back to the injured wing and got to work.

The sun was sinking over the hills when the bird who was all patched up nested on Wynonna’s jacket sound asleep, the only sound being the crackle of the fire.

“Want one?” there was the sound of clinking bottles and Raul looked up to see Wynonna holding two sunset sarsaparillas and a box of fancy lad snack cakes

“How’d you know I have a sweet tooth?” Raul took one of the bottles and popped it open with ease, Wynonna struggled for a moment before her bottlecap popped off, and her drink fizzed over the neck and down her arm.

“aw, nuts” she muttered, transferring the bottle to her other hand she shook off the liquid “I had a hunch”. She scooted closer and ripped the box open “help yourself”

“Thanks”. Silence fell between the two again and Wynonna began fiddling with her pipboy, which made Raul wonder-

“Hey Wyn, were you a vault dweller?”

“Huh?”

“Ya know with the jumpsuit and the pipboy” he gestured to the jumpsuit, obscured by armor but an unmistakable blue. _“The fact you seem to have no knowledge of the Mojave,”_ he thought.

“Oh-no I got this stuff from Doc Mitchell after I died” she gestured to her head.

“Hah hah, very funny Boss” Raul muttered into the neck of the bottle before taking a swig.

“No really, my heart stopped and everything” Wynonna explained cheerfully, Raul choked and pounded on his chest.

“what?”

“I was a courier and I had a job to deliver a poker chip to the strip. It was a great gig and afterward, I was going to…” her face twisted “well, I can’t remember. I was jumped by Benny, this guy in a checkered suit and he took the chip and killed me, shot me twice. Somehow I pulled through and when I woke up at Doc Mitchelles all I knew was my name is Wynonna, I was a courier. Benny looted me and left me with a pith helmet, my bag, and these” she reached under her collar and pulled out two necklaces, one was a locket, the other a dog whistle “I can’t get it open, I tried everything” she held the locket gently, and Raul saw something new in the Couriers eyes, sadness.

“I think there’s something important in here, but I can’t remember, no matter how hard I try. But I’m gonna track down Benny, get the chip, finish my delivery and figure out who the hell I am...Maybe I have a family, I at the very least have a dog. I think” her voice was soft and sad.

 _“Wow, she actually got shot in the head...maybe I should ease up on the ribbing about her memory.”_ Raul thought to himself.

“I’m sorry Boss”. Wynonna shrugged and picked up her drink.

“I’m alive” she stated “that’s a miracle. All I can do now is keep living” her grin returned to her face “how about you Raul? What’s your story?”

“Nah I don’t wanna bother you with an old man’s ramblings”

“C’mon please? I’m gonna keep asking”

Raul feigned a yawn “another time Wyn, I’m too tired now” He lied down and rolled over on his side, back facing Wynonna.

“Okay, fine but I’m gonna hold you to that”. He heard her get up and go back to her bedroll. It wasn’t long before he heard snoring and allowed himself to sit up. Wynonna had curled herself around her jacket, protecting the crow further. The scar on her scalp seemed much more aggressive than before, knowing the full story sent a shiver down his spine. All that over a poker chip? Well, whoever this Benny guy is, he sure will have one hell of a surprise. Raul chuckled at the thought, he could easily picture Wynonna storming in a casino, bird on her head and all, demanding to see Benny. Raul sipped his drink and looked into the night sky.

 _What was that saying...Birds of a feather flock together? Yeah, that’s the one._

He looked down again at the haggard crow and the lucky courier, she was an odd one for sure, but perhaps it was to her advantage.


End file.
